Deja Vu
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: 113 years after Sora mysteriously vanished, the Heartless have made a comeback and are stronger than ever. (This story has lots of new characters so warning ahead of time )
1. A World Without You

(I do not own Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me lawyers! Back I say back!)  
  
Tsunami stared off into the setting sun; the last orange rays fell on her face. The wind played with her brown hair, and her sapphire eyes were hazy with daydreams. She looked over the ocean, the soft waves lapping up against the snow white sands.  
  
"Tsunami!" came Wesley's agitated voice. Tsunami turned to face the friend whose voice had been her wake up call back to reality. She rolled her sky blue eyes at Wesley. She was sitting on the edge of one of the many porches on Destiny Island. She was smack between her two best friends, Wesley and Jackson.  
  
"What kind of daydream was it this time?" asked Jackson.  
  
"About Destiny Island, how much I love it here, it's so beautiful and well...um...." she grinned at her two friends.  
  
"Boring!" they all exclaimed together, falling back to look at the quickly darkening sky.  
  
"Why don't we explore?" Jackson suggested pushing his jet black piece of hair out of his eyes. He looked from the straight, light brown hair on Tsunami's head, to the messy, light blonde hair covering Wesley's.  
  
"What do you mean? We've been on this Island for fifteen long years. We've lived here all or sad pathetic lives." Tsunami said waving her arms dramatically.  
  
"Fifteen? That's the age Sora was when he disappeared, how long has it been anyway?" Wesley asked.  
  
"On hundred and thirteen years, day after tomorrow, which is Friday the thirteenth, the same day he vanished on." Tsunami said. "There hasn't been another Friday the Thirteenth in January since, well the day he vanished." She shuddered.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Jackson said with a mischievous gleam in his muddy brown eyes.  
  
"But that place is guarded! The adults will never let us near it! I'm in!" said Tsunami.  
  
"No way! They have that place restricted if we go we will be so grounded!" Wesley objected his emerald eyes widening.  
  
"We'll go at midnight when they change guards. Until then..." Tsunami jumped off falling into the white sands ten feet below. "Last one to the statue's a Heartless!" Jackson was the second one off followed closely by Wesley.  
  
"Ready.... Get set... FOX!" Tsunami yelled as her friends took off. They stopped realizing she hadn't said go. They walked back to the starting line. "GO!" Tsunami yelled. All three of them took off at full speed toward the statue over looking the ocean.  
  
"What's a Heartless?" Jackson asked panting hard. He was the last one to reach the statue. Tsunami who had been first, sat on Kairi's (Her great, great, ect. Grandmother's) foot.  
  
"Those evil creatures Sora fought!" she said climbing onto the Kairi statue's head. "Do you ever pay attention in History?" Jackson climbed up onto the Sora statue's head, just on Tsunami's left. He relaxed propped up on one of the spikes in Sora's hair.  
  
"Him? Pay attention? I doubt it." Wesley said climbing up onto the Riku statue's head. "In fact, you paying attention is hard to believe." The three bent over examining the faces of the statue. The statues weren't very tall but they got the point across; the words "I'll always be with you" were carved at the bottom. It was with the last light of day they read those words.  
  
"You look a whole lot like Kairi, I've never noticed that before" Jackson said. "If you cut your hair you'd look exactly like her!" he said.  
  
"And if your hair wasn't black you'd look exactly like Riku!" Wesley yelled laughing.  
  
"And if you weren't such a blonde you'd look like Sora," said Tsunami. "And I don't pay attention in History, not unless Mr. What's-His-Name talks about something interesting." Tsunami said. Both of her male companions burst out laughing.  
  
"OOH! You like Sora!" Jackson laughed. "Is he your true love!?"  
  
"I can't believe it! You like Sora!" Wesley gasped. Tsunami beckoned her two friends closer. She gently pushed them both off the statue.  
  
"He's our savior, so not boyfriend material." Tsunami laughed as they brushed themselves off. She hopped from statue head to statue head as she spoke, "What I think is interesting. Is the action! The Adventure! And most of all-" she began.  
  
"The romance?" Jackson interrupted.  
  
"No! The mystery, where are Riku and Sora. What happened to King Mickey's Kingdom? Are Donald and Goofy with Sora? Is he alive? Dead? So many questions remain unanswered" She said hopping of the statue. "I'm tired; wake me up when you find the answer to those questions, or when midnight comes. Whichever is first."  
  
She had the strangest dream. She was falling and everything was happening so fast. She finally fell onto a cold platform. The sky around her was an eerie black color. There were three groups of two stools each in front of her. "Your power is great, but limited. Choose your power now." It said. This was a mysterious voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.  
  
She walked over to a stool pair; the first stool had a staff with a golden heart on top of it. The second was a staff with a multi-colored, round stone. She picked them up figuring this dream could only get weirder buy the second. "Mind over Matter, a heart of gold, only the pure hearted and strong minded may wield this mighty weapon. Is this the power you seek?" the strange, but powerful voice asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Now you must choose what power you give up. Choose carefully." Tsunami walked over to where a sward and a staff. The sward was green and the staff head was a leaf. "The power of the Earth, a blade of death, capable of terrible destruction. Do you wish to sacrifice the power?"  
  
Tsunami nodded again. The staff and sward vanished from her hands. "You choose the power of Mind over Matter; you sacrifice the power of Earth. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked her.  
  
"Yes," she said waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"Your path is set, hurry the doors are reopening." the voice warned her. The stools sank back into the platform shattering it beneath her feet. She fell again; finally she came onto another platform. There was a blue flash of light. On it. She followed the little flash of light until it vanished through a pair of doors. She examined the doors; they were old, and somewhat rotted. She pulled on one of the silver handles.  
  
"Locked" she muttered. She kicked the door, once....twice; it shattered. She ducked into the opening. She scratched her head looking at the strange place that lay on the other side of the huge doors. She saw her Island just on the other side of the City. She wandered the streets of the strange place for shat seemed like ever. The more she walked the more this strange and desolate place turned into a city. Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get any weirder, the dream proved her wrong.  
  
"Tsunami!" she heard Wesley call. She saw her two friends running toward her. Both didn't seem to notice anything different. He seemed like they were still on the Island playing a game. Then she saw the blue flash again. This time she considered the possibility of it being somewhat dangerous. She withdrew her weapons, she looked at them. Instead of her two daggers she had used on the Island when they had mock battles, she saw herself holding the two staffs.  
  
"Annoying," she muttered. She gave the two staffs a try, they would work just as well, she figured. But had secretly been hoping to find real daggers.  
  
"I just saw a Thundrode pass by here!" Jackson said pointing in the direction the blue thing had gone. "I say we follow it!"  
  
"You know what they say; where there's Thundrodes the Thunder-Shock Heartless can't be far." Wesley said warningly. Tsunami didn't listen; she raced after the Thundrode, with Jackson close behind. Then for the first time ever, Wesley passed Tsunami. He must have been really eager to catch that Thundrode.  
  
"Wesley slow down!" yelled Tsunami. He stopped suddenly as the group trapped the Thundrode at a dead end. For once it had to stay still, Tsunami gasped as she saw it for the first time. It was a strange color, slimmer then a Guard Armor but other then that it wasn't much different. It was as fast as lightning and even left an electric charge whenever it moved.  
  
"Come on let's get it!" Jackson urged. Tsunami took a step into the shallow puddle of water that separated them from the newest type of Heartless. Suddenly the water got deeper, she felt it lap around her knees, she couldn't mover her feet! Jackson extended his hand, and Tsunami took it. Wesley grabbed her other hand and tried to pull her out. Their hands slipped and she plunged into the icy cold water.  
  
Tsunami felt something under her head. She looked up there was a thick fog surrounding her. She figured to be back on another platform. She pulled herself up looking around. Right the she wished she had been on another platform. 


	2. Dreams can come true

Tsunami looked around, as eerie as this was it was not the place she had just left. Thundrodes whizzed passed her, she looked around in a state of shock. There were Heartless of every kind and some she hadn't even heard of, they were guarding a glass case. Tsunami strained to see what it was they were guarding. The glass was thick and fogged up from the outside. Stealth, being one of her strong points, allowed her to slip up to the case. She wiped off the fog from the glass with her hand....  
  
"Sora!" She yelled. She quickly covered her mouth. The Heartless didn't even notice the small interruption. She looked closer at the figure in the case. It was Sora alright; he looked just like he did in her History book. Wait! Thought Tsunami. That picture was of what he looked like one hundred and thirteen years ago. The Heartless had found some way to stop him from ageing. Maybe he was dead, thought Tsunami; his eyes were closed after all.  
  
"What am I thinking?! He can't be dead!" she said to herself. She saw air bubbles float out of his moth. He was alive. Now came the hard part, getting him out. She looked at the two staffs she was still holding. She struck the glass with the golden Heart shaped one. Then with the multi- colored orb one. That did it, the glass shattered with such force it knocked her backward. She just missed being scratched up by the glass. She fell through the floor, relived to find herself back on a platform.  
  
"The closer you go to the light the greater your shadow becomes." said the voice. She looked at the light coming from what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. She looked behind her at the huge shadow. It bulled itself out of the ground, once it was all the way out it resembled a gigantic Thundrode.  
  
"The Thunder-Shock Heartless!" She breathed. She raced over to the edge.  
  
"But do not be afraid, the doors remain closed. You must hurry before they reopen. Save the one who saved you." is said.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean! I can't save anyone I'm stuck on my Island." Tsunami yelled at the air.  
  
"The doors remain close but the Keyholes have reopened. Use the light from the other side to guide you. To follow the Keyhole you must first find the Keyhole." Is said growing more distant. "Do not be afraid."  
  
"This whole find the Keyhole quest would be so much easier if I knew what a Keyhole was! And I'm not afraid!" Tsunami yelled at the voice. The Thunder- Shock Heartless took a step toward her. She looked up at it not even reaching to its ankles. She clutched her two staffs tighter preparing for battle.  
  
The battle lasted forever finally Tsunami delivered the winning blow. As soon as the Thunder-Shock Heartless hit the ground her two weapons vanished. The stone melted into the golden Heart, the darkness forged a chain. The chain linked around her neck; she had been so involved in watching this she didn't notice the darkness engulfing her until it was up to her neck. It took over her whole body; she couldn't breathe, or see. She felt like she was going to die-  
  
"Tsunami! Wake up sleepy head." Jackson said shaking her.  
  
"Who, what, when, where, why?!" Tsunami asked sitting up. She was sweating, and panting hard.  
  
"Boy were you funny, you kept calling out Wesley's name. Then you screamed Sora! Finally you muttered something that sounded like Thunder-Shock Heartless. I think you've spent a little too much time studying History." Jackson said laughing.  
  
"It was just a dream then," Tsunami said relived "It was the weirdest thing, some disembodied voice kept telling me to save the one who had saved me." Tsunami smiled weakly. "I'm so glad it was just a dream." she said truthfully.  
  
"Hey, nice necklace, funny I didn't notice it before." Wesley said. Tsunami froze; she slowly brought her hand up to her throat. Her fingers touched something hard. Her hand shook violently as it outlined the shape of a heart. She tugged on it, it was stuck, not that she had much strength left in her anyway.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Jackson asked.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Wesley said walking over to her. He put a comforting arm around her. Tsunami was embarrassed to find herself shaking badly.  
  
"Forget that," said Jackson. "You look like you are the ghost." Tsunami stood up, silently praying that her legs would support her. "Now that Tsunami seems to be over her little trauma incident," Jackson said heading toward the restricted place.  
  
"Jackson! Can't you see she was really freaked out?!" Wesley asked.  
  
"I need to change if we do any sneaking around, which I know we will, I need a more appropriate outfit." Tsunami said racing off. She returned wearing dark pants tennis shoes and a dark rain coat. She pulled up the hood and nodded to her friends ready to leave.  
  
"What do you think we'll find?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Maybe a monster," Jackson joked. Tsunami laughed; suddenly her vision went black and white.  
  
"Aw there's nothing in here but a stupid door." she heard a voice say. She saw Sora and Riku walk into her vision. It flashed and she saw Sora, older, looking at the door. Someone was speaking to him.  
  
"Tsunami?" asked Wesley shaking her. She blinked the visions cleared. She shook her head trying to clear it of the sudden fatigue that had overcome her. They slipped past the guards; quietly they slid down the tunnel. Tsunami stared at the end; there was a huge wooden door.  
  
"Hey look, mushrooms!" Jackson said. Wesley went over to investigate them. Tsunami walked over to the other side of the cave. She brushed some dust off the side of the cave revealing a drawing, it wasn't very good, but she made out it was suppose to be Sora and Kairi. She picked up a rock; just above she drew three faces. The first one was Wesley, followed by her own face, and finally she drew Jackson. She wrote there names under the drawing, just as she was finishing Wesley spoke up.  
  
"You've got talent," he said examining the drawing.  
  
"And neat handwriting," said Jackson grinning.  
  
"Thanks, I guess a job in journalism would be good for me. Speaking of that we've got school again tomorrow. We better go." Tsunami said yawning.  
  
"Do you think we can open the door?" Jackson asked. Tsunami shrugged.  
  
"This world has been connected." someone said. The three friends whipped around. Tsunami felt chills running up her arms. "Tied to the darkness, soon to be totally eclipsed." It said with a hint of laughter in its voice.  
  
"Am I dreaming, insane, or is something really freaky going on here." Tsunami asked her two friends.  
  
"Freaky," said Jackson and Wesley together. They stared at a hooded figure dressed in a raincoat not much different from the one Tsunami was wearing. The figure waved its arms and the door flew open, Tsunami, Jackson, and Wesley fell flat on their stomachs. Tsunami fought against the strong wind that was blowing on her back. She pulled herself up, grabbing on a tree root for support.  
  
"He's gone!" she yelled over the raging wind. Wesley attempted to get up but was pushed out of the tunnel.  
  
"Wes!" cried Tsunami and Jackson. Jackson grabbed another root; slowly they made their way out. Once back on the familiar ground, Tsunami collapsed on the ground. Jackson looked at the black and purple skies. He took off running toward the statue. Tsunami pulled herself up torn between chasing Jackson, or finding Wesley. Finally she decided on chasing Jackson.  
  
"Jackson!" she called racing up to the statue. He was standing in front of Riku gazing out over the ocean.  
  
"The time has come!" he called walking out slowly into the black water. The water was not something Tsunami was very happy about chasing him into; it was black blending in with the dark sky. It reeked of blood, and made her nauseous.  
  
"What time?" she asked confused. "I think that hit on the head when I pushed you off the statue, might have been harder then I had intended it to be."  
  
"It's here; this is for real this time. It's now or never, Tsunami! Our life on Destiny Island is over; we'll leave our boring lives behind. We'll go together, just you, me and Wesley. You may never see your mother again." Jackson said fire in his eyes.  
  
"Leave? As in forever?" Tsunami asked. She shuddered. "And what about, my dad? Wesley's mom? And your dad, huh? They tried to pull this stunt too-" Tsunami cried.  
  
"Their out there I can feel it, come with me Tsunami! We'll go together!" he called, the waves lapped around his knees as he extended his hand. Tsunami raced after him, she shuddered as the icy water froze around her. Lightning struck behind her, she glanced at the water, it was swirling around them. She couldn't move her legs; she reached for Jackson's hand and missed. She reached out as far as she could before the darkness finally engulfed her. 


	3. Ansem's Report: A Creation of Ignorance

Tsunami woke up finding herself lying on the sand. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself. "It was so real..." She clutched something tightly in each hand, "That would explain why it seemed so real." she said looking at the things she was holding; they looked like giant keys. "It was real!" she exclaimed hopping to her feet. "But that means-" she began a horrified look crossing her face. "WESLEY! JACKSON!" She paused listening hoping for an answer of some kind.  
  
"Tsunami?" called a voice from slightly far away. Wesley raced over to her. "Tsunami it is you! Something crazy's going on here." he said.  
  
"I know. But I'm glad your ok." she said relieved to find him. Wesley rubbed his head wincing slightly.  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it, I've been better. I got a nasty bump on the head, whose idea was it to put a stupid palm tree there anyway? So where's Jackson. And why are you holding keys?" Wesley asked examining the key's closely.  
  
"I'm not sure I woke up and I was holding these-" began Tsunami.  
  
"Tsunami! Those aren't ordinary keys!" Jackson exclaimed.  
  
"I know there huge" Tsunami said shrugging.  
  
"No you don't understand! Those are Keyblades! But this is impossible." Wesley exclaimed. Suddenly the ground turned as black as the sky. Tsunami backed up instinctively. "Tsunami? Is something wrong?" Wesley asked turning around. Heartless pulled themselves out of the ground. They were black like shadows except stronger, taller, and veined with gray. "You remember that bump on the head I mentioned?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" Tsunami asked backing up toward the Secret Place.  
  
"I think I might have been hit harder then I expected." Wesley said following Tsunami's lead. "So you have a plan right?"  
  
"I thought you did!" Tsunami said still backing up. Wesley shook with head. "Then I have a plan." she announced.  
  
"Great! What is it?" Wesley asked.  
  
"RUN!" Tsunami yelled. They made a break for it; the Heartless followed. "Go for the shack!" Tsunami called. Wesley nodded. They raced inside closing the door.  
  
"They aren't to bright are they? I mean if they had attacked us seconds earlier then it would have been bye-bye Tsunami and Wesley." Wesley said panting.  
  
"Let's not give them ideas." Tsunami said catching her breath. "I just wished I knew what was going on. I mean why me? Why us? Why are the Heartless back!? And... I'm just so confused." She sat down putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Tsunami! It all makes sense! You're descended from Kairi right?" Wesley asked. Tsunami nodded. "History's repeating itself! You're in the roll of Sora. Of course the Heartless are a year later but that doesn't matter! What does is that you defeat the Heartless once and for all. Sora's Keyblade alone could only stall the Heartless. You've got to defeat them. You need to win once and for all!" Wesley said standing up.  
  
"I feel relaxed," said Tsunami sarcastically. "Let's go Mr. Motivation." Tsunami said. Wesley shrugged innocently. "And Wes," Tsunami said her hand resting on the door. "I'm glad you're with me. I couldn't do this alone. As long as you're with me the world is safe. But one thing gets me. Why was I chosen? Was it because of Kairi?" she asked.  
  
"No it wasn't. It's because you can do this. Jackson and I believe in you. And we always will, never forget that. If you do then the world is doomed. In the immortal words of your ancestor 'We'll always be with you' even in the most dire of situations, you must believe in yourself." Wesley paused expectantly. "And you kind of need to open the door too." he said grinning.  
  
"Self confidence has never been my strong point. But I can open a door." Tsunami opened the door and dashed across the bridge, closely followed by Wesley. Heartless rose out of the ground chasing them but they stopped suddenly.  
  
"Tsunami, here." Wesley said handing something to her. She took it examining it carefully; there was a book and something on top of it.  
  
"My headband!" Tsunami said laughing. "I thought this was gone for good. Mom was furious when I lost it; it belonged to Kairi's husband. Where did you find it?" she asked putting the headband on. She looked at the book, "My History book? How... like you, Wesley this is really no time to study."  
  
"Trust me you'll need it." Wesley said. "And I think this whole end of the world thing probably has schools canceled." A Heartless lunged for them, meeting up with the cold metal of one of Tsunami's Keyblades.  
  
"Wesley run!" Tsunami ordered. He continued toward the small island. Tsunami sliced one of the advancing Heartless but the continued to push her backward. Suddenly the wind picked up, everything was fighting against her, trying to push her backward onto the island where Wesley was. If the Heartless were there, then that meant- "That island is deadly!" Tsunami said. The idea hit her with a loud crack. She paused realizing that the crack she heard wasn't an idea at all. The bridge was breaking up! She raced blindly over toward the island. She was almost there when the remainder of the bridge crumbled. She caught the edge of the island with one hand.  
  
"What are you?" she heard Wesley ask.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare," answered the same voice Tsunami had heard in the Secret Place. She kicked up; flipping onto the island. She saw the hooded figure from the cave.  
  
"You!" she said her voice shaking slightly. She ran at him slicing at him with her Keyblades she fell straight through him. "That's cheating!" she said pulling herself up.  
  
"I am, but a shell." the hooded man said.  
  
"Well you're an annoying shell." Tsunami said slicing at him again, but each time the Keyblade went straight through him.  
  
"Persistent child, aren't you?" the man asked with a slight laugh. "You should learn from your mistakes child. It could cost you..." he paused raising his arm. "Or your friend." Tsunami turned around in time to see Wesley being pulled into the ground, he was already knee deep. She grabbed his arm but her hand slid right through him.  
  
"No! Wesley!" she yelled as he disappeared under the ground. The man laughed.  
  
"Foolish girl" he said. "Your quest is futile. You will let the whole Universe down. You are weak therefore you will fail."  
  
"You will regret that," Tsunami said. She ran at him passing through him again. "I will never get use to that." she said with a shudder. The man laughed raising his arms again. Tsunami looked up at the sky there was a huge black, orange, red, purple, and yellow floating orb.  
  
"Do you wish to fight me child?" he asked. Tsunami struck him again and again, but each time her blows went straight through him. The hooded man stood with his arms crossed impatiently tapping his foot. He looked down at Tsunami who was panting hard. "Are you done yet?" he asked, bored.  
  
"Can you" Tsunami said panting hard. "At least make it look like your trying?"  
  
"Tired already?" the man asked amusement returning to his voice. "But we're just getting started." He raised his arm for the fourth time. The orb tried to suck Tsunami in. She grabbed the palm tree, but her grip was slipping quickly. "Ansem's them name, child. Remember it." the man said.  
  
"Ansem?" Tsunami asked herself. "But he's supposed to be dead." Her grip slipped and she flew up into the orb. 


	4. Utter Silence

*CRASH*  
  
"Ah!" Tsunami's cry echoed off the walls of the dark alley. She sat up looking around in the dim light. She was surrounded by dark buildings that loomed over her like silent giants. Tsunami pulled up the hood of her coat to protect her from the rain that was falling. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth trying to sort out what happened. Thunder rumbled from somewhere far away.  
  
"I need to calm down" Tsunami told herself. "I need to find Jackson and Wesley." She was now talking only to hear her own voice. The world on which she had landed was peaceful. It reminded her of Destiny Island. She relaxed at the thought of home. In that small moment of pure silence a thought hit her.  
  
"WESLEY!" she called. Her voice rang out over the buildings but only silence followed. She gazed up at the black sky trying to avoid getting rain in her eyes. "JACKSON!" she called again. Her ears were ringing with the sound of her own voice. "Guys?" she asked softly.  
  
The rain seemed to quiet, and the thunder was just a dull accessional drone. Tsunami sat in complete silence. Soon she began to hate it; even the rain had become silent. Tsunami wanted to scream, to yell, to do anything to bring sound to this torturing silence.  
  
"I'm letting my mind get the best of me" Tsunami said calmly. "Now this is as good a place as any to start looking for Jackson and Wesley. So it's a little quiet, I'll live. I can handle a little absences of sound. Great, I'm talking to myself." Tsunami muttered. As soon as she finished talking the silence returned. It pressed around her so that she thought she could touch it. It was suffocating her, pressing in on all sides. She gasped for air, but even her gasp was silent. The silence pulsed as if it were alive. She cried out in frustration but her voice seemed to be lost.  
  
"I'm going mad," Tsunami said aloud. "I've finally cracked." The silence aloud those words to reach her ears; fearing it to be the truth Tsunami rocked faster. She put her head in her hands and stopped rocking. "No it can't be true." she said aloud again. The silence loomed over her in a disagreeing manner. It seemed to signal that she was going mad no matter what she told herself. "No, no, no" she told herself over and over.  
  
Suddenly she scrambled to her feet. The silence pressed around her trying to keep her down. "Don't want me moving huh?" she asked the air. "Well tough!" she said grinning. "I really need to quit talking to myself." She took off running down the dark alleyways, pushing against the rain and wind, which had chosen this exact moment to push against her. Whatever she was heading toward, someone obviously didn't want her to see it. Her footsteps seemed to echo through the silence; she wasn't sure if she preferred the silence over the spooky clip-clop her feet were making. She reached a main road of some kind the lights on the buildings were on but they were all empty. She dropped to her knees giving into the thought that had been nagging at her.  
  
"No," she said softly. "No, no, NO!" she screamed stomping her feet. But her mind refused to give in. She knew she had to believe what Wesley had said. "We'll always be with you," she whispered. "Yeah right." She fell to her hands and knees; the silence had returned. "No one's with me," she said her voice shaking violently. Tears streamed down her face, "I'm" she paused trying to force the words out of her mouth. "I'm" she said again, her arms wavered under her. "I'm alone" she said finally. The words tasted foul in her mouth and hurt her ears as they echoed through the silence.  
  
Her head throbbed, her whole body shook, and her vision blurred. Tears continued stream down her face they came faster, and the stream was thicker and her ears hurt, she felt like she was going to puke. "I'm alone" she said again. The words were poison and she knew it. "I've only been at this Keyblade thing for a few hours and now I've already let everyone down. So much for believing in myself, I've let everyone down. I'm the worst Keyblade Master to ever live." She laughed darkly. Great I really have lost it. She thought to herself.  
  
"Now I wouldn't say that. How could you let me down if I haven't even met you yet." said a voice from behind her. It was a girl's voice she had an implacable accent and she was horribly out of breath. Tsunami froze, either she had really lost it or she wasn't the only one on this planet. She refused to lift up her head; for fear that if she looked at the girl directly she would go away and leave poor Tsunami alone. The girl walled in front of Tsunami so Tsunami was staring at her shoes. "Hello is anyone alive down there?" the girl asked bending down to meet Tsunami's eyes. Tsunami blinked, when she opened her eyes she was no longer staring at a pair of white shoes, instead she was staring at a pair of deep brown eyes. Startled, Tsunami jumped to her feet. "Thought you were alive, but I wasn't quite sure." said the girl grinning.  
  
"I'm sorry; you startled me that's all." Tsunami said so relieved to have a human to talk to that she hadn't even remembered to ask the girl her name. Tsunami studied the girl, she had black hair which was pulled back into multiple braids the braid then were pulled together with some kind of bandanna. She dressed in normal clothes, jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"You run like a track star you know that right?" asked the girl still trying to catch her breath. She finally got her breathing rate back to normal. Extending her hand, she spoke again "I hope I didn't scare you the first time. I tried to say hello but you took off running before I had a chance." she grinned again. "I'm Demetra."  
  
"Tsunami," said Tsunami shaking Demetra's hand. She seemed nice enough but Tsunami braced herself for the following comment.  
  
"Tsunami? You mean like the title wave?" asked Demetra. Tsunami sighed there it was everyone had to ask her that. "Are all your family members, well what I mean is do they all have names like that?" Demetra asked.  
  
"Yes," said Tsunami nodding. "My cousin's Typhoon. But we just call her Ty. But my family doesn't matter, what does is where am I?" Tsunami asked. Demetra laughed.  
  
"How rude of me!" she exclaimed breaking up into fit's of hysterical laughter. "I'll tell you where you are if you tell me where you're going."  
  
"Fine. Deal." said Tsunami though she really had no clue where she was headed. She thought about what she needed to do, well it was obvious what her main priority was... rescue Sora and save everyone. She remembered where the heartless had held Sora hostage for all these years, the place in her dream. The place had looked so familiar; she knew she had seen it before. It was hard to think with something digging into her side. She reached inside her coat and took out her History book. She clutched it tightly to her chest remembering what Wesley had said, 'Trust me you'll need it' his words echoed thorough her mind. Could this be why he gave it to her?  
  
"Ok," said Demetra watching Tsunami with interest. Tsunami turned away, embarrassed at how that must have looked to Demetra. "You're in Twilight Town. This, believe it or not, was once one of the most advanced cities. It literally was bulging with life in fact we were so advanced, the Heartless left us alone the first time. But this time..." Demetra cut off, her muddy brown eyes glazed over with hurt.  
  
"But what?" Tsunami asked. Whatever Demetra had to say might be important. Otherwise Tsunami wouldn't want to cause this potential friend pain by making her recall painful memories.  
  
"Well, last time as everyone knows the Heartless were controlled by Ansem. Bit this time, well... they are controlled by the Invisibles. There are seven all together. Plus, their leader, so that makes eight. The Invisibles are much worse then Ansem. There's roomer that Ansem is an Invisible, but no one really knows." Demetra said.  
  
"He is" said Tsunami without thinking. So there were eight people to worry about. Joy. Tsunami thought her mind wandering back to what Ansem had said. There weren't any clues there.  
  
"What?" Demetra asked. Tsunami looked up. "What did you say?" asked Demetra. Tsunami shrugged pretending not to know what Demetra was talking about. "You said something I know it." Demetra said suspiciously.  
  
"I asked what they did" Tsunami said quickly. Now it was Demetra's turn to be confused. "The Invisibles, you said they were worse then Ansem. What did they do?" asked Tsunami eagerly.  
  
"I'm...not...sure," said Demetra slowly as if she wasn't sure what she was saying. Her answer shocked Tsunami. Demetra stared down at her feet Tsunami recognized the embarrassment signals.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Tsunami asked. "Do you not live here or something?" Until this point Tsunami had assumed Demetra lived here. She hadn't thought that Demetra might have arrived here like she did.  
  
"No," said Demetra shaking her head from side to side so that the bead in her braids clicked together. "I live here. It's just... no it's stupid" Demetra turned her back to Tsunami. Tsunami walked in front of her as if urging her to continue. "One morning I woke up, and everyone was gone. Just like that. The silence almost drove me mad just like you. But we're not alone. Granny and Buddy are here. Now I told your turn." Demetra said her happiness returning.  
  
"I'm" Tsunami paused still holding her History book. She had always been graceful and poised so she was stunned when the book slipped from her hands and fell open on the road. Tsunami looked at the picture that the book was showing. It was the place from her dream. She read the subtitle under the picture. It read: Hollow Bastion no abandoned this was once one of the most deadly places.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Demetra curiously. Tsunami continued to stare at the book. She knew where she was headed.  
  
"I'm going to Hollow Bastion." she announced returning the book to its rightful place in her jacket pocket. Demetra looked stunned, she tried several times to speak, but each time she closed he mouth unsuccessfully. The expression, Tsunami tried her best to read it; it was a mix of excitement, longing, thoughtfulness, regret, confusion, but most of all it was terror.  
  
"Your either crazy, or the bravest person I've ever met." said Demetra in awe. She met Tsunami's eyes searching them for some kind of uncertainty or regret. She found both, but mostly uncertainty.  
  
"Let's hope I'm the bravest." Tsunami said looking away to avoid Demetra's searching eyes. She knew it was too late; Demetra could read her like a book. Tsunami waited for laughter, for taunting, for some kind of cruelty but there was none. Demetra simply looked Tsunami in the eye and asked another question, which was quite the opposite of what Tsunami expected her to do.  
  
"How are you getting there?" Demetra asked. Tsunami stood there speechless for a moment, she replayed Demetra's voice in her head searching it for a mocking tone; there was none to be found. Demetra had been dead serious.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Tsunami admitted. Demetra paused thoughtfully; again she didn't laugh or mock Tsunami. Instead she grinned.  
  
"I'll help you get a Gummi ship so you can go, but there's one condition." Demetra said. Tsunami nodded. "If I help you, you have to let me go with you. I can fight after all I have a weapon."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." said Tsunami shaking her head. "If I take you that would be meddling and that's breaking the rules." It took a bit before Tsunami realized just who she sounded like, "I'm turning into Wesley!"  
  
"Meddling? Oh, and I suppose you can drive a Gummi ship?" Demetra asked grossing her arms. Tsunami shrugged, it was true she had no idea how to drive a Gummi ship. Demetra had said she could fight, and judging by Twilight Town she had to be an expert fighter just to survive. Then it hit her. Tsunami hadn't seen a single Heartless for her entire visit.  
  
"You can come, but a quick question, where are the Heartless now?" Tsunami asked. Demetra shrugged, then shuddered. Tsunami guessed she had a bad experience with the Heartless.  
  
"Their usually in a spot not far from here. But that doesn't matter, what does is getting Buddy to build a ship. You wait here, I'll be right back." Demetra said racing off. Tsunami smirked, wait here? She asked herself. Demetra didn't know her very well. Of course, immediately after Demetra was out of sight Tsunami wandered off in the opposite direction. She continued feeling so much better that the silence failed to bother her. She reached some kind of plaza. There in front of her was a giant building with five screens on it. They were dark and lifeless so Tsunami was about to continue when suddenly the lights came on. The signs on the shops lit up in order the stream was heading straight toward the main building. Someone had turned on the power, but Demetra had said that the only ones in Twilight Town were Buddy, Granny, Tsunami, and herself. Tsunami closed her eyes listening carefully through the soft pitter-pat of the rain. The rain was ragged and uneven but somewhere above her there were solid even sounds like footsteps. She held her breath and her heart pounded in her ears. Those were footsteps!  
  
"Huh?" Tsunami asked softly. She looked over her shoulder seeing another hooded person run across the roof tops. She jumped onto the wall pushing off and grabbing the edge of the roof. She flipped up and followed the figure. She raced after them, but they made an impossibly high jump onto the top of the building with the screens. The screens came to life displaying pictures of Kairi, Sora, Riku, Ansem, and strange hooded people.  
  
"He's trying to psyche you out!" called Demetra from below. There was a man and an elderly woman next to her. The man was looking at Tsunami like she was crazy.  
  
"Typhoon! Tornado! Earthquake! Whatever natural disaster you are get down here!" the man called. Tsunami jumped down.  
  
"He has our ship ready." said Demetra "I'll drive." she said seeing Tsunami's strange look. "Next time don't go off fighting an Invisible without me. Especially not him. He has a Keyblade like you, or at least I'm assuming you have a Keyblade. If you don't then you're a suicidal nut case and you just don't seem suicidal to me."  
  
"I do," she said vaguely. She'd give Demetra something to think about on the ride. She got in the Gummi ship behind Demetra. She took a deep breath there was no turning back now. 


	5. A Fragmented Tale

"There's no safe place to land." Demetra said. "And their still following us!" She swerved to avoid the blast of a Heartless ship. "Hollow Bastion is literally crawling with Heartless." She had a tendency to always announce the obvious.  
  
"Then I'll have to jump." Tsunami said. She opened the side door of the Gummi Ship. She heard Demetra yell something at her. "What?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"I said you're either crazy or the bravest person I've ever met. You're so unpredictable. So which are you crazy or brave?" Demetra asked grinning.  
  
"I'll let you know when I get back. Meanwhile, you take care of the friendly neighborhood welcome wagon." said Tsunami bracing herself for the jump.  
  
"Don't worry about me, these bad boys are mine." said Demetra returning to the wheel. She looked back at Tsunami for a second. "And Tsunami?" she asked. Tsunami turned to face her. "Be careful will you? I don't want you dieing before I find out if your crazy or brave."  
  
"Aw I'm touched." Tsunami said laughing to hide her nervousness. "Meet you back here in a bit." And with those words, she jumped.  
  
The scenery flashed before Tsunami's eyes, she struggled to remain upright. Finally she hit the ground. She heard a loud popping sound and pain shot up her right leg. She kneeled over, that landing had either broken or badly sprained her ankle. She pulled her hood down far over her face hoping that it might help her go unnoticed.  
  
"Hey you!" called a male's voice. Judging by it, he wasn't too much older then Tsunami. He was probably eighteen or nineteen. "Shouldn't you be on guard duty?" he asked grabbing Tsunami. "This is just like you to go slacking off! There was an unidentified ship flying around here. That nosey Keyblade Master and her stupid little friend might be right under our nose!" the boy yelled. Tsunami smirked at the irony. "You think this is funny? You won't once I report you to the boss!"  
  
"The boss? You mean Ansem?" Tsunami asked limping along behind her guide. He continued to walk quickly down a hallway stopping in the center of the Chapel. Tsunami caught up with him grimacing because of the stabbing pain in her right ankle. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Ansem's not the boss." growled the boy pushing her through a wall. She found herself in a new room, the room from her dream. She reached the case where Sora was being held and the guy turned to leave. As soon as he was gone Tsunami attempted to break open Sora's containment unit. She sliced it with her Keyblades until...Tsunami couldn't ignore the pain any longer. The room spun around her she thrashed around wildly with her Keyblades. She fell to her knees, and darkness clouded her eyes. This could be the end, she thought. Finally the blackness won and took over her mind as she passed out.  
  
Tsunami's senses returned to her slowly, she heard someone talking to her. It was a boy's voice, her fist thought was Wesley. She tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn't make out the boy's words so she tried to see who he was. She then realized she couldn't open her eyes. She was struck by a brief moment of panic. Finally she felt something on her lips, a bottle filled with some weird liquid. She turned away from it. "You need to drink this." said the boy putting it back up to her mouth.  
  
"Wesley go away." Tsunami mumbled. She turned over again to avoid drinking the strange liquid. But the boy was stubborn and put it right back up to her mouth.  
  
"I'm not Wesley, but you need to drink this if you want to feel better." the boy said. Tsunami gave in and took a sip of the strange liquid. A wave of strength washed over her she sat up.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Tsunami asked slightly embarrassed at having to be saved. "Sora or something?"  
  
"As a matter-a-fact I am Sora." said the boy standing up. Tsunami stared at him in utter shock. She recognized him from her book and her dream but it still seemed unreal. "Are you alright?" Sora asked seeing the color drain from her face. "Your ankle was broken."  
  
"I...don't...believe it." said Tsunami slowly trying to regain control of herself. Sora didn't seem to understand the reason for her disbelief. She didn't think he would understand.  
  
"Yeah you cracked it pretty bad. What did you do?" Sora asked thinking Tsunami meant she didn't believe her ankle was broken. Tsunami shook her head.  
  
"Your... you're...alive." Tsunami said trying not too sound shocked. She couldn't hide it very well, because Sora looked at her confused.  
  
"Am I not supposed to be? Donald and Goofy should tell you otherwise." Sora said. Tsunami remained silent; she hung her head and stared down at the floor. Sora got the picture that something big had happened since his disappearance. He sat down, "What happened?" he asked slowly. "Where's Kairi?" He braced himself for the following answer.  
  
"Sora," Tsunami said gulping. This wasn't going to be fun. "Kairi is dead." Sora stared at her his deep blue eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"This is a joke." he said to himself. "It has to be some kind of joke. Please tell me it's a joke! How did she die?" His last question made Tsunami wince. She took out her History book and turned it to the beginning of chapter 25: The End of Sora. Thinking better of it, she flipped back one chapter to Heartless Attack.  
  
"This is no joke." said Tsunami seriously. "Kairi died of," she grimaced. "Old age." she said finally. Sora blinked in disbelief. He searched her eyes for any sign of amusement, or something that said it wasn't true.  
  
"I need to sit down," Sora said stunned. Tsunami tried to hide her laughter. Sora stared at her in utter disbelief.  
  
"You are sitting down." she said handing him her book. Sora flipped through the pages, it was all there his entire adventure written out in front of him. He turned to the end of the chapter and into the next one. It was true according to this he was now one hundred and twenty eight years old.  
  
"Oh good for me." Sora said dazed. Tsunami tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped her hands, which were clamped tightly around her mouth. Sora stared through her, she could tell he was deep in thought but suddenly a Heartless slithered into the room. It hissed and slithered away.  
  
"Listen I know you want time to think this out, and I'll give you that time. Just not now, we've been spotted and we seriously need to get out of here. And I can't leave without your help due to my broken ankle issue." Tsunami said pulling herself up. She tried to use her bad foot to get up but despite the potions pain numbing effects, the pain still slice through her leg. She fell back down.  
  
"Need a hand?" Sora asked extending his hand. Tsunami took it willingly and he pulled her up. "Put your arm around me, if you try to walk you'll just pass out again." Sora warned. Tsunami hesitated, but soon an alarm went off, lights flashed around them. She did as she was told; leaning on Sora for support, they raced into the hall. Sora held his Keyblade in one hand so he could attack any Heartless came near, but he wasn't ready for the endless sea of Heartless in front of them.  
  
"There's another path up there," Tsunami said pointing to the roots that lined the wall of the chapel. Sora blinked in surprise. Sora helped her climb up to the very top of the roots.  
  
"We're close enough to the door; I might be able to glide down. But these roots vanished after I defeated Maleficent Dragon." Sora said.  
  
"Long story, I'll explain later. Please go! Our ship is outside." Tsunami said. Sora paused for a second he sliced down a Dark Ball. Unwilling to take out either of the Keyblades she used a trick that had been used by Kairi's husband. She grabbed one Dark Ball and slammed into another. Both were destroyed.  
  
"What do you mean our Gummi ship?" Sora asked slicing up the last of the Dark Balls. He grabbed Tsunami's arm and jumped. Instead of falling like she normally would, they glided down and out of the door. It was perfect, just then Demetra extended the ladder on the Gummi ship. Sora and Tsunami grabbed onto it.  
  
"I didn't come alone." Tsunami said as Sora pulled her into the ship. "Now Sora, I'd like to here your story from your point of view. You see, our History book might not catch ever single detail."  
  
Sora explained everything her could remember about his trip. He started from Kairi's mysterious arrival on Destiny Island to right before he supposedly disappeared.  
  
"Wow you tell it good, almost as if you were really there." Demetra said once they were safely away from Hollow Bastion. Sora grinned.  
  
"That's because I was there." he said grinning. Demetra went through the same shock Tsunami and Sora went through.  
  
"Your story helps but there's still a one hundred and thirteen year gap where the Heartless have obviously been extremely busy." said Tsunami grimacing.  
  
"Well, first you need to let your ankle healed. I'd do it but I'm wiped out. I'd need an eather before I could perform the needed spell." Sora said.  
  
"I know there's one in Twilight Town. Look's as if we'll be going back to Tsunami's favorite world. But on the bright side, Buddy will kill when he finds out who our special guest is." Demetra said happily.  
  
"Family issues." said Tsunami answering Sora's questing glance. "To Twilight Town!" she agreed. "Boy are you in for a surprise." she told Sora as Demetra spun the ship around. 


	6. Behind the Darkness

"So you've never actually seen her use a weapon?" Sora asked Demetra as he helped Tsunami off the ship. Demetra shook her head.  
  
"I'll show you where the eather is, Tsunami you better stay here." said Demetra. She and Sora walked down the empty streets. "I've never seen her face either." Demetra admitted.  
  
"This is very comforting," Sora said. "But she could have easily done harm to either one of us if that's what she wanted."  
  
"True," agreed Demetra. They walked in silence again until they reached a treasure chest. "Here, I haven't been able to open it but you might." Sora tapped the lid twice with his Keyblade and it opened. "Ok that's not fair." Demetra said laughing.  
  
"It comes with years of practice," Sora said grinning slightly. They both cracked up and walked back to where Tsunami was sitting.  
  
"It's about time you two my legs are going numb," Tsunami complained. Sora and Demetra laughed again, even Tsunami was in a better mood. Sora opened the eather and drank it quickly. He soon felt his magic flowing again. It wouldn't take much to heal her so he'd still have some left over.  
  
"Heal!" he said pointing his Keyblade at Tsunami. There was a wave of green and Sora felt the magic flow from his fingers. Tsunami stood up.  
  
"Much better, thanks" she said walking around to make sure it still worked ok. Sora put his Keyblade back. "Yeah it still works ok." said Tsunami confidently.  
  
"Listen, I thought I heard something back there, we better check it out." said Demetra. "You better stay here just to make sure..." she trailed off. Tsunami rolled her eyes but agreed. Sora and Demetra walked off leaving her alone again, or at least she thought she was alone.  
  
"Tsunami? Is that you?" asked a way to familiar voice. "Nice place, why don't we explore?" asked the voice. Tsunami whipped around.  
  
"Jackson!" she cried happily. Behind her the young, black haired boy was wandering around in the rain examining the buildings.  
  
"Odd sort of place though, do you live here?" he asked. Tsunami laughed. She raced toward him but he held his hand out. "Woe slow down, we're not getting married!" he said with a small laugh.  
  
"Like I'd marry you!" laughed Tsunami. Jackson grinned and leaned against the side of the nearest building.  
  
"As I was saying, it's a nice place, a bit on the quiet side but hey, I'll live." Jackson said examining his surroundings with a mild interest.  
  
"How did you find me? I know you had help," Tsunami said impatiently. Jackson shrugged as if this were an everyday question.  
  
"Hey, I'm a genius what can I say?" Tsunami slipped behind him. "Hey Tsunami, where'd you go?" asked Jackson confused.  
  
"Hey genius," Tsunami called mockingly. "I'm over here!" They both laughed and Tsunami walked back in front of Jackson. "So spill, who's your secret helper?" Tsunami asked eagerly.  
  
"Helpers," Jackson corrected. "They knew you for some reason, and they were so familiar I could have sworn I saw them somewhere before."  
  
"Helpers?" Tsunami asked. For some reason, the word Helpers struck fear in her. She knew she was being silly and that Jackson would never fall for the Invisibles' act.  
  
"Yeah, they were called the Invisibles or something like that. They were really nice you should meet them. C'mon they wanted to meet you anyway." Jackson said. Tsunami shook her head in disbelief. Jackson couldn't be serious!  
  
"Invisibles?" she asked turning pale. "But Jackson their, well...their Evil!" she blurted out. Jackson stared at her then laughed. "This isn't a joke Jackson! Demetra said-"  
  
"They told me everything. Don't worry their one hundred percent good." Jackson said pushing the issue aside.  
  
"Good?" Tsunami asked, Jackson was a little slow but he wasn't that stupid. "Jackson, they control the Heartless! Their worse then Ansem!"  
  
"DON'T!" Jackson yelled angrily. "Talk bad about Ansem, he's a genius!" Jackson said dangerously. Tsunami backed up.  
  
"Jackson?" she asked shakily. "Jackson think about this. Sora and Demetra aren't evil, you should know this. Remember in class?" asked Tsunami slowly.  
  
"Sora lied to you!" Jackson said the anger slowly leaving his voice. Tsunami winced. Sora lie? But he had sounded so truthful and what reason had he been given to lie. And Demetra too, was she lying?  
  
"No!" Tsunami yelled surprising herself. She had never been forceful. "Sora and Demetra are telling me the truth!"  
  
"Sora lied to you! And Demetra has hallucinations, she was sick with a fever a long time ago and the effects never fully worn off." Jackson explained. He seemed to know what he was talking about-NO! Tsunami thought angrily. She remembered the understanding, the truth, and the hurt in Demetra's eyes when she explained about her home being attacked; she knew that that was no hallucination. And Sora, she closed her eyes picturing his face when he told her about his adventure; there was no sign of dishonesty anywhere.  
  
"It isn't true" Tsunami said anger rising up inside her. Tears of rage spilled down her cheeks but a mix of rain and the fact her hood was still up made it impossible to tell.  
  
"Tsunami listen-" Jackson said grabbing her arm. That did it, Tsunami yanked down her hood with her free hand so it wouldn't impair her vision.  
  
"No you listen!" she yelled. "You may believe what the Invisibles told you but I don't! You weren't there when they explained everything to me. You don't know them enough to judge them!"  
  
"And you do?" Jackson asked slightly amused. "Who are you going to believe? You just met Sora and Demetra, and you've known me all your life."  
  
"That's where you're mistaken," Tsunami said darkly. "If this is what you believe, what you truly believe with all of your heart, then I don't know you at all!" she yelled wrenching out of Jackson's grasp. She ran off into the rain.  
  
"Tsunami! Tsunami wait!" called Jackson, for a second she thought he might try to follow her. A hooded man appeared from out of nowhere and tapped Jackson on the shoulder. "Maybe she was right," Jackson said to the man. Tsunami listened carefully hoping Jackson would come.  
  
"Do not worry my son," the man said putting his hand on Jackson's shoulders. "She will come in her own time, don't worry she will come." Jackson nodded.  
  
"Your right father," he said the icy tone returning. "Tsunami will come, she knows, you know, and I know. If not on her free will she will come by force." Tsunami gasped.  
  
"Come, the gathering begins." said the man. He stood behind Jackson and they vanished in a sudden ball on Darkness. Tsunami raced away still looking over her shoulder. She ran and ran until she reached the spot where she had met the white haired Invisible. The street was covered in a least an inch of water and all the lights were on. Tsunami stopped looking around her. Heartless pulled themselves out of the ground and surrounded her, the rain spilling off their slick bodies. Their bulging yellow eyes stared at her and their feet were covered in water. Tsunami pulled back her coat and removed both of her Keyblades; she twirled them threateningly and lightning passed between them. She looked up to see the Invisible again; there was something familiar about him too.  
  
He stood on the top of the building and raised his arms, the sky cleared showing a few remaining stars and some kind of shooting star. A purple fire raged around her in the shape of a heart. Demetra had been right; he was trying to freak her out. The fire died down leaving the Heartless free to attack. The first lunged meeting the cold metal of Tsunami's Keyblade. As if on queue, the others attacked. She sliced through them and knocked them off balance. Three jumped up in the air, Tsunami ducked and they barley missed her. Then they all began to jump up. Tsunami joined them knocking them out of the air. She twisted her body around and threw one of her Keyblades. It came spinning back to her and she caught it, right before she landed.  
  
They were closing in on her, no matter how many she destroyed more seemed to come. She saw her way out, and a way to the white haired Invisible. She jumped up doing a flip in mid air and landed on a high platform. She looked up; she was on the building with the screens, perfect. She began to run up the building, "I may defying ever law of physics I was ever taught but who cares?" she asked herself slicing through A Heartless that had followed her. She watched as the Invisible jumped.  
  
"Are you CRAZY?" she yelled. The Invisible didn't respond, Tsunami hadn't expected him to. She reached the screen when a Keyblade flew out from being her. The Invisible passed her and for that moment, time seemed to freeze. The Invisible smirked and time resumed. He sped downward with Tsunami close on his tail. He was about to hit the ground when it turned completely black. He dove into the Darkness. Tsunami raced to follow him but it closed up. He had left, taking his Heartless with him.  
  
"TSUNAMI!" called Demetra racing up to her. "That was SO COOL! You defied every known law of physics but who CARES?!" Tsunami grinned.  
  
"Déjà vu," she said laughing. "I said the same thing." Demetra grinned. Then she saw Tsunami's Keyblades.  
  
"We saw you fighting with them but we weren't sure-" Demetra began. Tsunami looked at them in surprise, what did they think she was, stupid?  
  
"I knew there was another Keyblade Master around here in this time." Sora said amused at Tsunami's surprise.  
  
"I know I really shouldn't but do you think I could well... it's just this once and I'd only want to you know... just one-" Demetra began.  
  
"Sure!" Tsunami said handing Demetra one of her Keyblades. Demetra held it almost like if she breathed on it wrong it would break. She studied it closely and laid it tenderly on the ground. She ran her hand over it.  
  
"These symbols," she breathed. "I've never seen anything like them." She picked the Keyblade back up. "It will take years to translate." she said her voice hardly above a whisper. Sora looked like he was about to die from holding back laughter. He walked over to Demetra and lifted the Keyblade away from her. He flipped it over and handed it back. Tsunami burst out laughing and Demetra turned bright red.  
  
"Hey look I translated the symbols!" Tsunami laughed. Sora rolled his eyes. "These symbols, I've never seen anything like them." Tsunami mimicked. Demetra looked closer at the Keyblade, the 'symbols' were writing.  
  
"It says Excalibur," Demetra said slowly. Tsunami stopped laughing and looked at Demetra strangely. Demetra looked at it closely.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Tsunami. Demetra snatched the other Keyblade out of Tsunami's hand. She looked at it carefully.  
  
"Soul Edge," said Demetra. Tsunami looked at the Keyblades. The writing was small and almost unnoticeable. "This is weird, why would your Keyblades have different names?" Demetra asked. Sora picked up one.  
  
"Their not the same, the Keychain is different. In order for two Keyblades to have the same name, then they would have to be the exact same, Keychain and all." Sora said.  
  
"Ok now would everyone please stop stealing my Keyblades and leave that to the Heartless? Thank you." said Tsunami snatching back her Keyblades.  
  
"So where to next?" Demetra asked still red from her mistake. "Sora, you're the professional, where to?" Sora thought about it.  
  
"Wonderland." he said finally. "We better go in order, plus it can't have changed too much." Tsunami and Demetra exchanged nervous glances. Sora was in for the surprise of a lifetime. 


	7. Riku Returns

"Are you sure we're in Wonderland?' Sora asked uncertainly. Demetra and Tsunami exchanged amused glances and nodded. Sora shook his head in disbelief as he looked around a place that had once been so cheerful and welcoming. "This can't be Wonderland," he said after a long moment of silence. "I remember Wonderland like I was there yesterday, and to me I was there Yesterday, but to you guys I was there one hundred and thirteen years ago-" Both Tsunami and Demetra help up a silencing hand. Sora closed his mouth. He groaned and sat dejectedly on a mushroom. "I'm confused," he muttered.  
  
"Messing with the Space-Time Continuum can be very confusing at times." Tsunami agreed. She brushed off a mushroom and her hand landed in some kind of sticky liquid. "Is that blood!?" Tsunami asked more than just a little grossed out. Sora and Demetra laughed.  
  
"Leave it to Tsunami to change the subject!" Demetra announced. Tsunami shot her a cold glare and wiped off her hand. "You can be so weird at times!" Sora nodded in agreement. Tsunami rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys I'm serious I think that's blood!" Tsunami pointed out. There was a rustling in the bushes; Tsunami took out her Keyblades, followed by Sora. The rustling grew louder and louder until a black shoe was visible. A girl with brown hair similar to Tsunami's stumbled out of bushes.  
  
"The Queen of Hearts is mad!" she gasped falling to the ground. Tsunami and Demetra helped her back onto her feet. "You need to get out of here! I've seen the Queen mad before but this is insane!" The girl wrenched out of Tsunami and Demetra's grip.  
  
"Alice what's wrong?" Demetra asked. Tsunami was the only one who caught Sora's confused look. "Alice use to live on Twilight Town." Demetra explained. The girl brushed herself off.  
  
"Tell the Cheshire Cat he'll have to find someone else to save Wonderland! I quit!" Alice demanded. "She never really beheaded anyone before but now-" Alice shuddered. Demetra, Tsunami, and Sora exchanged confused looks. There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Don't all rush off to help Alice at once." Tsunami said with a tiny sigh. The silence returned. Tsunami hung her head regretting the words before they even left her mouth. "I'll go talk to the Queen." No one volunteered to go with her so she left pushing her way through the wild growth in the Lotus forest.  
  
"The ghost boy will be pleased to know Sora has come." said an eerily cheerful voice. Tsunami shuddered not wanting to turn around, but she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Ghost bo-AHHH!" she yelled jumping backward. She put her hand over her rapidly beating heart. The Cheshire cat had almost given her a heart attack...wait...no...it HAD given her a heart attack. "So much for cheerful." Tsunami muttered looking at the cat. He had changed from the chubby, funny, little pink cat into a grayish skeleton with a thin layer of skin. It had one gold earring hanging in its horribly tattered ear, it's eyes were wide as if they had no eyelids and they were bloodshot. Its teeth were stained with that same red substance that covered the mushrooms; his lips were drawn back into a horrible nauseating smile. "I think I'm going to be sick." Tsunami announced. She sat down trying her best not to throw up.  
  
"Ghost boy, this girl knows the location of your friend." The Cheshire cat sang oblivious to Tsunami's weird reaction. There was a cold wind as the air in front to Tsunami thickened and formed into the shape of a boy. He looked worried and slightly upset. The form gained a bit of color enough for Tsunami to tell he had white hair, light blue eyes, and was definitely not solid. She looked at him for a long time until she recognized him. She let out a small squeal.  
  
"RIKU!" she yelped hopping up onto her feet. The ghost boy smirked at her as she brushed herself off. First Sora, now Riku, who was she going to meet next King Mickey? "I'm sorry you just surprised me that's all." Tsunami said trying to ignore Riku's strange look. "Um Riku are you...?" she asked trailing off.  
  
"Dead?" Riku asked amusement shone in his eyes. "Not exactly, in fact I'm very much alive. And if we find my body I'll show you." Tsunami blinked in confusion.  
  
"Um...you lost your body? No offense Riku but that sounds kind of hard. I mean how did you manage to loose your body, I'm quiet attached to mine." Riku glared at her indignantly, folding his ghostly arms over his chest. Tsunami flashed him an innocent look. "Sorry ghost boy; had to ask." She said with a grin. Riku increased the intensity of his glare.  
  
"I didn't LOOSE my body!" he objected. "Someone STOLE it!" Tsunami laughed, she couldn't help it, having someone steal your body was harder then loosing it. Riku sent her another indignant glare and she calmed down. "I had just managed to pull myself out of Kingdom Hearts but it took a lot of energy, my heat was weak and my body was vulnerable. Despite what common sense told me, I laid down for a rest. While I was resting a stronger, evil spirit took over my body forcing me out. So here I am, I'm astro-projection and that cat just told me you know where Sora is."  
  
"I know where Sora is." Tsunami agreed. "Follow me ghost boy." Riku glared at her but followed her back to the spot where Sora, Demetra, and Alice were waiting. Sora stared at Riku in complete shock then raced over to him. While they caught up on old times Demetra walked over to Tsunami.  
  
"Ok Tsunami we need to talk." Tsunami raised a questioning eyebrow that couldn't be seen because of her hood. "Now I told you everything about my life you need to tell me something about yours." Tsunami smirked. She glanced over seeing Sora was trying to explain the year to Riku Tsunami walked over and without a word handed him the history book.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you a bit because it's only fair." Tsunami said walking back over to Demetra. She cocked her head to the side, Demetra read the signals and they moved to an isolated part of the forest. "Ok I'm from an Island, and I have two best friends Jackson and Wesley." Demetra stared at her feet slightly hurt. "This is before I met you Dee." Tsunami said grinning.  
  
"Dee?" Demetra asked excitedly. "I have a nickname?" Tsunami nodded. Demetra jumped up excitedly. "So this is what it's like to have friends? I feel so, well... I feel like I belong here. I feel happy for the first time in my life. I bet you don't understand though. Please go on with your story."  
  
"I do understand Dee, as for the story, my dad left when I was still a little kid. He was trying to stop the Heartless from returning. He and a few others had seen stars go out and were trying to stop the Heartless from coming. It didn't work as you could have guessed. So the Awakening came end of story."  
  
"End?" Demetra asked suspiciously. She glared at Tsunami. "That is not the End of the Story Tsunami." Tsunami grimaced. She had been caught red handed. "What happened to Jackson and Wesley?" Tsunami stared at her feet.  
  
"Wesley found me soon after I got the Keyblades. We ran to where I thought was safety but instead I got him into deeper trouble. When I was arguing with Ansem he was pulled under by the Darkness. It was too quick and I couldn't save him. I know they have his heart and his body and I have nothing." Tsunami said tears welling up in her eyes. She gulped.  
  
"Tsunami I'm so sorry!" Demetra gasped. She stood there mortified. "What about Jackson? Did you save him?" Tsunami stared past Demetra the anger she had felt at her former friend was ignited once again. Then it was extinguished as it was overrun with a wave of sadness.  
  
"I...I don't want to talk about it ok?' she asked turning away from her friend. Demetra knew how to take a hint and she stepped back. Suddenly Riku flew over to Tsunami followed by Sora. They glared at Tsunami holding up the History book. "What's up?" Tsunami asked innocently. "Don't get your ectoplasm in a bunch." she snapped as Riku cut of her escape.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked handing Tsunami the History book. They had opened the book to a certain page. It was the family history of Kairi it traced her family line all the way to the end. Tsunami followed the trail until she reached her own name. She blushed and mentally kicked herself for not looking at that earlier.  
  
"I guess you guys what some kind of explanation huh?" Tsunami asked still keeping on her innocent grin. Riku and Sora nodded. Demetra peered over at the book and her jaw dropped. Tsunami hung her head. "I guess there's only one way to explain this." she said with a sigh. She glanced at Alice who seemed to find this entire situation beyond amusing. Tsunami put her hands on her hood and pulled it down. Her brown hair tumbled down onto her shoulders. She brushed her hair out of her crystal blue eyes and pushed up her headband. "Surprised huh?' she asked. They nodded.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora asked breathlessly. Tsunami shook her head. "I...I..." Sora stuttered. She blinked and looked at Riku. "Kairi?" he asked again. This was really starting to annoy Tsunami; she didn't look that much like Kairi! At least they didn't know who Kairi's husband was. The history book only traced blood realities of Kairi.  
  
"This is why I never told you before! I knew this would happen." Tsunami said angrily. Demetra was the first to snap out of the mini trance. She looked guiltily at her friend.  
  
"Well are we going to sit around staring or are we going to kick some royal behind!" Demetra asked. Sora snapped out of his trance too.  
  
"Yeah guys let's go! You coming Riku?" Riku nodded.  
  
"What are we waiting for? The Awakening? Well it's already happened so let's go!" Tsunami ordered. They agreed and began off to try and solve the unsolvable mysteries of Wonderland.

* * *

Ok it's a lousy ending I know but I couldn't think of anything 


End file.
